Ligação a Cobrar
by Soraa
Summary: Um telefonema, as vezes, pode mudar caminhos, transformar destinos. Numa ligação a cobrar, no entanto, dois corações podem se encontrar e então...
1. 99991324

_Você me enganou. Foi sorrateiro, assim como as ondas do mar. Eu pensava estar na parte rasa, mas quando dei por mim, já havia me afogado na imensidão de seu olhar..._

**Ligação a Cobrar**

**Telefonema 1: 9999-1324**

No céu ecoou o estrondo de mais um trovão. A água da chuva chicoteava aquele rosto cansado. Kagome voltava frustrada – e ensopada – para casa. Seu encontro foi literalmente por água abaixo. Ela precisava pegar um ônibus, mas por causa da chuva, o trânsito estava paralisado.

Já havia tentado ligar para seu namorado inúmeras vezes, mas ele não atendia. Do jeito que ele era cabeça de vento, ele devia ter esquecido o celular em cima da cama.

Um jovem de cabelos longos ainda esperava sua namorada chegar. Haviam marcado um encontro. Tá certo que a tempestade poderia estar atrapalhando, mas sua garota já estava demorando demais.

- Droga!

Ele procurou nos bolsos da calça e da jaqueta, mas não encontrou o que buscava.

- Esqueci meu celular de novo.

Atravessou a rua e foi até a banca de jornal. Comprou um cartão telefônico.

- Orelhão, orelhão... - ele olhava para todos os lados, procurando um. - Ah, ali!

Entrou na cabine vermelha. Colocou o cartão no telefone, mas ele continuou acusando que ele pusesse um.

- Raios...

Trovejou.

- Essa coisa não sai?

O rapaz começou a esmurrar o orelhão, mas o cartão telefônico não saía.

- Merda... Vou ter que ligar a cobrar mesmo.

Kagome estava ilhada no ponto de ônibus. Seu guarda-chuva já era, então cobria a cabeça com sua bolsa.

- Ah... Eu mereço! - choramingou. - Eu quero ir pra casa e...

Sentiu seu celular vibrar. Uma musiquinha pateticamente bonitinha começou a tocar.

- "Ah, deve ser ele!!"

"Chamada a cobrar, para aceitá-la..."

- Ué... A cobrar? - esperou que aquele som irritante acabasse. - Alô, amor.

- "Ki..."

Um clarão invadiu o céu. Eram mais trovões.

- "... Onde você está?"

- Eu? Eu estou na frente do ponto de ônibus! Não passou nenhum ainda, por isso que não cheguei.

- "É o ponto perto do seu prédio?"

- Sim, Ko...

Mais uma carga elétrica explodiu no céu cinzento.

- "Tudo bem, meu anjo. Se quiser, eu dou um pulo aí na sua casa. Tá chovendo mesmo..."

- Ah, pode ser! - a garota brilhou num lindo sorriso. - Vou entrar e me secar então. Vou ficar te esperando.

- "Tá certo, minha flor. Já chego aí."

Desligaram.

- Puxa... Ainda bem que a Kikyou não reclamou por eu ter ligado a cobrar...

- Nossa, o Kouga se oferecendo pra vir aqui em casa? Vão cair vacas do céu... Hihi!

O prédio de Kagome não é muito alto. Tem apenas oito andares. Kagome mora no 1° andar. Morre de medo de altura. Na verdade, também não conhece nenhum vizinho, a não ser um velho supersticioso, que vive no 3°.

- Miau...

- Tadaima...

O sininho pendurado na porta mexeu-se. Presente do "vovô do 3°", diga-se de passagem.

- Ah, Buyo, você está aí? - Kagome se agachou em direção ao gatinho.

- Miau...

Kagome atualmente vivia sozinha. Quer dizer, com seu gatinho. Sua mãe e seu irmão de 15 anos preferiram continuar morando no interior.

- Ah, vou tomar um banho bem quentinho... Você não viu como está chovendo lá fora, Buyo.

- Miau... - o bichinho se espreguiçou no sofá.

_Números, invenção misteriosa... Eles contam quantos ovos são necessários para uma receita de bolo, quantos sacos de cimento serão suficientes para a construção de uma casa, ou até... O quanto você tem ou não de dinheiro. Servem como códigos, senhas. Servem como as horas marcadas num relógio. Servem como o nível de um personagem num jogo virtual, ditam em que ano a população está. Servem como número de celular. O que não era de conhecimento geral ainda, é que os números também poderiam servir para unir dois destinos completamente diferentes num só._

Inu Yasha era o nome do rapazinho do orelhão. Ele era um moço muito bonito, chamava atenção na rua. O buquê que carregava já estava arruinado. A camisa azul claro, praticamente transparente, de tão molhada que estava. A calça jeans era clara, mas a água a deixara escura e pesada. A jaqueta cor de caramelo escorria. Os cabelos negros e compridos, idem. Ele foi a pé até o prédio da namorada. O trânsito estava parado mesmo. Mas não havia muito problema, ela não morava tão longe assim.

Tocou a campainha. O porteiro, Myuga-san, liberou o portão automático.

- Fala aí, Myuga-san! - o mancebo acenou simpaticamente ao baixinho.

- Como vai, meu rapazinho?

Inu Yasha sorriu.

- Vou indo bem. E o senhor?

- Haha. - o pequeno homem deu algumas risadas. - Trabalhando, rapazinho. Ando trabalhando.

O mocinho fez menção de abrir a porta de vidro, que o levaria ao hall do prédio.

- Ei, Myuga-san. O senhor sabe se a Kikyou está em casa?

Por mais que ele "soubesse" disso, ele quis confirmar. Inu Yasha era um garoto desconfiado de tudo e de todos. E, para a surpresa dele...

- Não, não, meu rapazinho. A Kikyou-san saiu hoje mais cedo e não voltou ainda.

Inu Yasha continuou segurando a porta, só que agora com menos firmeza.

- Como assim ela não voltou ainda?

- É o que estou te dizendo, rapaz. Ela saiu. - respondeu o baixinho, coçando a careca.

O garoto não soube o que dizer. Estava muito confuso, aliás. Como assim? Kikyou saiu há tanto tempo assim? Falaram-se no celular, ela disse que voltaria para casa. Será que alguma tragédia havia acontecido?

- Hãn... Com licença.

Inu foi retirado de seus pensamentos à força. Uma voz suave acabara de arrancá-lo de suas preocupações.

- Ah, toda! - ele nunca se sentiu tão embaraçado em sua vida. E nem sabia o por quê. Uma garota havia acabado de lhe pedir licença. Sim! Mas também, ele ficou igual um idiota, parado, segurando a porta!

Ficou olhando a menina. Ela foi conversar com o porteiro também.

- Oi, oi, Myuga-san!

- Como vai, senhorita Kagome?

Ela se debruçou sobre o balcão.

- Hm, no momento, preocupada.

Inu Yasha estava se sentindo um intrometido. Mesmo assim, continuou prestando atenção à conversa da menina.

- Será que o Kouga ainda não passou por aqui?

- Não, não, senhorita Kagome. Kouga-san ainda não chegou.

Kagome virou de costas para o balcão e apoiou os cotovelos sobre ele.

- Mas... Mas como?! Já faz tempo que ele me ligou... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não faço a mínima ideia do que pode ter acontecido, senhorita Kagome. Mas não se desespere, logo ele estará aqui! - e o velhinho sorriu, deixando suas rugas um pouco mais visíveis.

Kagome choramingou.

- Nya... Bom, então acho que vou esperar ele me ligar a cobrar de novo...

Epa.

_A cobrar?_

- Hãn... Desculpe me intrometer na conversa, mas...

A garota olhou para Inu Yasha, o estranho que do nada começou a falar com ela.

- Mas... A senhorita disse... Ligação a cobrar?

Ela o encarou por uns instantes.

- Bom... Acho que foi isso que eu disse sim.. - ela estava começando a ficar confusa.

- Ah, sim... Hãn... Será que posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? - ele tentava ser o mais delicado possível. Não queria demonstrar o quão assustado estava.

Kagome desencostou-se do balcão. Cruzou os braços e fez uma cara séria.

- Tudo bem que eu nem te conheço... Mas... Sim, pode perguntar.

- O número do seu celular é 9999-1234?

A jovem deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Não, meu querido. Desculpe-me, mas não é.

Ele gelou.

- Bom... Então acho que já entendi.

- Entendeu o que? - perguntou ela, incrédula.

- A ligação foi... Engano.

**Moshi-moshi? =D**

No final das contas, Kagome acabou levando Inu Yasha para seu apartamento. Ela não poderia deixar aquele moço encharcado daquele jeito.

- Shitsurei shimasu...

- Pode ficar à vontade. - ela tentava ser gentil.

Ele ficou em pé, parado, encarando-a. Ela se incomodou com o olhar fixo.

- Hãn, bom... Você está muito molhado... Creio que você queira tomar um banho.

Inu continuou olhando-a.

- Ah, sim, sim. - ele concordou, enfim, um tanto distraído.

Ela ajeitou os cabelos úmidos. Pensou que talvez poderia estar descabelada, ou algo do tipo. Do jeito que ele a "secava"...

- Espere um minutinho só.

Após alguns segundos, Kagome apareceu com uma toalha branca e xampu.

- Aqui está. - deu os itens de banho para ele.

O moço a olhava sem parar.

- Hãn.. Bem... - Kagome sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. - O banheiro fica ali naquele corredor à esquerda, tá? Aqui não é muito grande, então você não irá se perder... - e ela tentou esboçar uma risada amarela.

- Ah, sim, sim, sim. Muito obrigado.

Depois do banho, Kagome tratou de pegar as roupas de Inu Yasha e secá-las. Também fez um chá para ele. Ele tomava o chá de maçã, enquanto a observava secar sua camisa com um secador de cabelos. Ela o desligou por um instante.

- Desculpe... O barulho o está incomodando?

Ele tentou se recompor naquele roupão cor-de-rosa, que, aliás, era pequeno demais para ele.

- Não, não, de maneira alguma.

Kagome fez uma caretinha.

- Hm.. Mas... Me diga, senhor...

- Meu nome é Inu Yasha... E a senhorita... Ka.. Kago..

- Kagome Higurashi. Muito prazer.

- Prazer.

Breve silêncio.

- Hãn... Então... Senhor Inu Yasha...

Ele a olhou ainda mais atentamente.

- O que o senhor quis dizer com... "engano"?

- Ah, bom... Sobre isso... - ele corou. - É que... sabe... Eu tenho quase certeza de que hoje, ao tentar ligar para a minha namorada, acabei ligando para a senhorita.

Os olhos castanhos da mocinha arregalaram-se.

- Como é que é? - e ela sorriu logo em seguida.

- Bom, eu... Marquei um encontro com a minha namorada hoje e... - ele não estava gostando nada de ter de dar explicações para uma estranha. - A verdade é que ela estava muito atrasada. Então resolvi ligar pra ela, mas eu havia esquecido o meu celular em casa. E, pra piorar a situação, o orelhão engoliu o meu cartão telefônico!

Kagome riu baixinho.

- Acho que fiquei tão nervoso, que acabei discando o número errado.

- Ah, sim, entendi. A propósito, senhor Inu Yasha, o meu número é 9999-1324.

A face do moço tingiu-se de vermelho. Agora era Kagome que o encarava. Por um instante, o achou extremamente bonito com aqueles cabelos molhados. Ele esfregou a toalha na cabeça, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

- É... Acho que agora está comprovado... Disquei errado. - parou com a toalha. - Peço mil desculpas pelo transtorno.

Ela sorriu mais aliviada.

- Que nada, está tudo bem.

- "Sorriso bonito..."

Fez-se mais um silêncio.

- Hm... Vejamos... Acho que agora suas roupas estão sequinhas. - a moça iniciou vagamente.

- Ah, é mesmo? - Inu Yasha deu um sorriso torto. Não entendia exatamente o motivo de estar tão sem graça. - Mu-Muito obrigado. - Ops, acabou gaguejando.

A situação em si era muito constrangedora. O rapaz apressou-se em vestir-se. Queria ir embora logo. Enquanto esperavam o elevador, começaram uma nova conversa.

- Mas... É curioso.

- O quê? - Kagome perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o botão, chamando mais uma vez o elevador.

- A minha namorada mora neste prédio. - ele prosseguiu, olhando para o teto.

Kagome surpreendeu-se.

- Nossa! É mesmo?

Ele não respondeu nada.

- Bom, então realmente é curioso. Quantas coincidências! Só falta você me dizer que ela é parecida comigo! - e ela riu em pensamento, por ter dito algo tão absurdo.

Inu deu um risinho infantil.

- Vocês duas são muito parecidas.

A este ponto, Kagome já não tinha mais como rebater.

- Hontou.. desu ka? - a voz saiu sem firmeza.

E neste exato momento, a porta do elevador abriu-se. E dentro dele estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

- Kouga?!

Primeiro ele olhou para Kagome. Depois, para Inu Yasha. Ficou segurando a porta do elevador. Encarou mais uma vez a namorada, mas depois fixou um olhar reprovador no garoto de jaqueta caramelo.

- Quem é ele? - voz grave. Gravíssima.

Kagome não soube onde enfiar a cara. E agora, o que dizer? Resolveu tentar agir naturalmente.

- Hãn... - começou mal. - Este é Inu Yasha. Acabei de conhecê-lo lá na portaria.

Inu até quis, mas não falou absolutamente nada.

- Inu Yasha... Este é Kouga, meu namorado.

- E aí? - Inu mostrou-se simpático.

Com a outra mão, Kouga cumprimentou o recém conhecido. Silêncio estrondoso.

- Bom, então eu vou nessa... - a voz de Inu Yasha era incerta. - Vou tratar de procurar minha namorada também.

- Hahaha. - Kagome tentou rir. - Vá lá!

- Tchau pra vocês! - e ele adentrou o elevador apressadamente. Kouga se encarregou de soltar a porta.

Kagome sentia-se como se tivesse feito algo muito errado. Seu jovem companheiro já estava de cara fechada. Mau sinal. Ele estava bravo.

- Hãn, bom... - coradíssima – Você... - e olhou para o chão – Quer entrar?

Kouga não respondeu nada. Péssimo sinal. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e esperou que ela começasse a andar até a porta. Seguiu-a. Ela pendurou o molho de chaves atrás da porta. Kouga deu alguns passos, olhando atentamente para os cômodos do apartamento.

- Você... Estava aqui com ele?

Higurashi segurou o suspiro.

- Sim, estava.

- Sozinhos? - ele perguntou, virando-se para ela.

A garota mexeu nos cabelos. Foi ao sofá e sentou-se.

- Kouga, vem cá.

Ele emburrou a cara, mas se sentou ao lado dela. Olhando para a direção da janela, é claro.

- Ah, Kouga... Não faz assim. Quando eu te contar o que aconteceu, você nem vai acreditar.

A paisagem da janela não estava muito interessante, mas ele preferiu continuar olhando para lá.

- Vai ficar apreciando as pombas cruzarem na varanda? - e ela deu um risinho. Ele tentou se segurar, mas acabou rindo também.

- É. - disse ele, virando-se novamente para ela. - Você tem sorte que eu não curto pornografia!

Riram. Era incrível como se sentiam bem juntos. Para os dois, não existia tempo ruim. Kouga era um ótimo namorado, fato. Era super atencioso e companheiro. Kagome não tinha do que reclamar – pelo menos não por enquanto.

Kouga puxou a menina para perto de si.

- Vamos, me diga o que aconteceu. E mais, me diga por quê não compareceu ao nosso encontro.

Kagome ajeitou a cabeça no ombro masculino.

- Ah.. A história é um pouco longa... Senta, que lá vem história! - falou, divertida.

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Ops, você já está sentado! - e ela começou a rir junto. Ganhou beijinhos carinhosos na testa e na bochecha.

- Comece pelo começo.**

* * *

**

Inu Yasha deu graças à Deus por ter saído de lá. O clima ficara muito pesado com a chegada do tal namorado de Kagome. Kagome, aliás, uma garota estranha. Estranha ao ponto de até levá-lo ao seu apartamento, sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo. Não deixou de ser uma gentileza, mas ainda assim, esquisito demais. No entanto, havia outro ponto a ser levado em conta: ela era praticamente idêntica à sua namorada. Seria coisa do destino? Bom, mas a parte boa dessa coincidência, era que ambas eram lindas garotas.

Inu se despediu do porteiro. Ainda carregava o buquê de flores, destruído pela chuva. Um tanto cabisbaixo, dirigia-se à saída. Pensava em Kikyou. E, como se ele tivesse um desejo atendido por seres divinos, foi exatamente ela que apareceu logo adiante de si, olhando-o no portão automático. O desejo só não foi cumprido ao pé da letra, pelo fato de ela não estar com o melhor dos humores. Sim, ela estava brava.

- Ki.. Kikyou!! - o rapaz exclamou, emocionado e um tanto envergonhado e confuso.

Ela deu de ombros. Quando ele tentou abraçá-la, ela rejeitou o carinho. Olhando-o fixa e nervosamente, disse:

- Você me deve explicações.

**Fim da ligação.**

**

* * *

****Soraa atendendo...**

O destino às vezes prega peça nas pessoas. Kagome e Inu Yasha nunca pensariam que uma situação tão inusitada fosse acontecer com eles. O fato é que aconteceu. Agora, terão de arcar com as consequências, já que eles, assim como todas as outras pessoas, tem seus próprios problemas – ou eu deveria dizer relacionamentos?

O tratamento entre os dois foi cem porcento cordial. Trataram-se como desconhecidos, apesar de terem tido certo contato. Kagome até o levou ao seu apartamento, para que ele pudesse se secar da chuva. Mas será que eles são assim, gentis mesmo?

E como resolverão o mal entendido? Será que se encontrarão novamente? Descubram a continuação dessa história no próximo capítulo de **Ligação a Cobrar**! Nem sempre uma ligação errada é por acaso! =D Beijos e até mais!

**Lista Telefônica:**

**Tadaima- **Cheguei (ao entrar em casa)

**San- **Forma de tratamento usada para se referir à pessoas superiores. Exemplo: dona Kaori = Kaori-san

**Nya- **Onomatopeia do miado de gatinho. Na verdade não tem tradução alguma. '-'

**Moshi-moshi- **Alô (ao atender o telefone)

**Shitsurei shimasu- **Com licença (ao entrar num recinto)

**Hontou desu ka- **É mesmo? / É verdade?

* * *

**Perfil dos Ligadores**

**Kagome Higurashi**

Idade: 18 anos

Aniversário: 11/11

Signo: Escorpião

Altura: 1,65m

Peso: 55 kg

Sapato: 37

Profissão: estudante (cursinho) e garçonete

Bibliografia: Kagome nasceu e cresceu numa cidade do interior, no Japão. Aos 18 anos, porém, decidiu que iria para a cidade grande, para trabalhar num restaurante de karaoke de uma velha senhora conhecida de sua mãe, e, assim, pagar seu suado cursinho. Quer prestar para direito na faculdade.

Hobby: Jogar RPG online nas horas vagas

Curiosidade: beijou pela primeira vez aos 14 anos

Qualidades: compreensiva e romântica

Defeitos: teimosa e nervosa

Gosta: de homens de cabelos longos

Não gosta: de acordar cedo

**Inu Yasha no Taisho**

Idade: 23 anos

Aniversário: 16/08

Signo: Leão

Altura: 1,87m

Peso: 77 kg

Sapato: 42

Profissão: bancário

Bibliografia: Inu Yasha é natural de Nagoya, mas mudou-se para Tóquio, para cursar a faculdade de Ciências Contábeis. Sua mãe e seu pai continuam em Nagoya, e seu irmão mais velho contraiu noivado com uma jovem estudante, também de sua cidade. Atualmente, Inu Yasha vive com seu melhor amigo de faculdade, Miroku. Dividem um apartamento e também trabalham no mesmo banco.

Hobby: cantar em restaurantes de karaoke

Curiosidade: não canta bem

Qualidades: responsável e inteligente

Defeitos: ciumento e carente

Gosta: de música enka (canções tradicionais japonesas)

Não gosta: de ser contrariado

**Kikyou**

Idade: 17 anos

Aniversário: 07/04

Signo: Áries

Altura: 1,60m

Peso: 49 kg

Sapato: 35

Profissão: estudante

Bibliografia: Passado desconhecido. Namora Inu Yasha desde os 15 anos

Hobby: conversar ao telefone

Curiosidade: sua primeira vez não foi com Inu Yasha

Qualidades: discreta e amigável

Defeitos: rancorosa e orgulhosa

Gosta: de colecionar figurinhas fofinhas

Não gosta: que mexam em suas coisas

**Kouga**

Idade: 21 anos

Aniversário: 26/12

Signo: Capricórnio

Altura: 1,85m

Peso: 78 kg

Sapato: 42

Profissão: cursa o 3° ano de Direito e faz estágio num escritório

Bibliografia: Passado desconhecido. Namora Kagome há 8 meses

Hobby: ficar junto com Kagome

Curiosidade: dorme sem roupa

Qualidades: carinhoso e atencioso

Defeitos: possessivo e sentimental

Gosta: de Kagome

Não gosta: de quem não gosta de Kagome


	2. Caixa Postal

_Você me enganou. Foi sorrateiro, assim como as ondas do mar. Eu pensava estar na parte rasa, mas quando dei por mim, já havia me afogado na imensidão de seu olhar..._

_"**No capítulo anterior...**_

_ Inu Yasha e Kagome haviam marcado um encontro, ambos com seus respectivos namorada e namorado. O domingo estava chuvoso e, por conta disso, Kikyou e Kouga tiveram problemas para chegar ao local marcado. O problema maior, porém, foi a ligação que Inu fizera. Sem querer, trocou dois números, e acabou ligando para Kagome, uma desconhecida, ao invés de ligar para sua namorada Kikyou._

_ Uma série de coincidências foram dando espaço na vida de Inu e Higurashi-san. No entanto, agora os dois têm de dar explicações para seus parceiros, antes que a situação se torne ainda mais embaraçosa."_

**Ligação a Cobrar**

**Telefonema 2: Caixa Postal**

O guarda-chuva era transparente, com detalhes em amarelo. A garoa fininha escorria por aquela proteção, fazendo barulhinhos irritantes de pinguinhos de chuva. Inu Yasha estava se molhando novamente. À sua frente, uma mocinha segurava aquele guarda-chuva – e tinha mais um na outra mão.

- Toma – ela ofereceu emburrada – Assim você vai acabar se molhando mais.

Decidiram andar pela rua cinzenta. Kikyou estava muito brava para chamar Inu Yasha para seu apartamento. Garoa insistente. Inu Yasha sabia que não havia feito nada de errado, mas, sem ao menos saber o porquê, sentia-se extremamente culpado. É claro que Kikyou tinha seus motivos, mas... Poxa! Ficar brava daquele jeito? Ela ainda nem sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido!

- Ei... Kikyou... Converse comigo.

- Estou furiosa – ela foi curta e grossa.

Inu suspirou quase que silenciosamente.

- Eu fiquei te esperando onde havíamos combinado de nos encontrar. Você estava demorando. Resolvi te ligar, mas percebi que eu tinha esquecido meu celular em casa e então..

- Esqueceu o celular em casa de novo? Então foi por isso que te liguei mais de um milhão de vezes e você não me atendeu? - ela esbravejou.

Inu Yasha se sentiu fraco.

- Eu sei.. Desculpe-me por isso, Kikyou.

Ela parou. Não quis olhar para o rosto dele.

- Você não sabe o quanto fiquei brava. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou brava... Você... Você me deixou esperando igual uma tonta! E eu ainda fiquei te ligando um montão de vezes! E você ainda teve a grande competência de deixar o celular em casa!!!

O rapaz estendeu o ramalhete murcho e molhado para ela.

- Kikyou, me escute!

- Eu não quero te escutar!! - e ela tomou o buquê da mão dele, jogando-o numa poça de água rispidamente. - Eu odeio você!!!

Pasmo e magoado, não conseguiu fazer nada, além de ficar olhando para ela. E ela, continuando a evitá-lo, saiu de lá correndo.

Kikyou foi como bala para casa. Passou direto por todos, sem cumprimentar ninguém. Bateu a porta do apartamento violentamente. A este ponto, já chorava copiosamente. A raiva era um misto de desespero e desapontamento. Por um instante, ela se arrependeu por não ter escutado Inu Yasha até o final. Mas de qualquer forma, ela sabia que nunca conseguiria fazer isso, era impossível se controlar em momentos de fúria.

Inu, ainda boquiaberto e com os olhos úmidos, sentiu seus dedos mais fracos. O guarda-chuva transparente de detalhes azuis caiu na calçada. Apoiou-se no muro. Dor. Ele sentia seu coração palpitar... De tristeza.

_Por que será que o amor doi tanto? Será apenas uma questão psicológica? Por que, apesar de não machucar fisicamente, causa tanta dor? Por que instantaneamente enche os olhos de lágrimas e toma os corpos por uma fraqueza incrível? Por que tira a vontade de respirar, de caminhar, de sorrir, de... Viver? Por que o amor é algo tão melancólico? Por que ele faz as pessoas sofrerem? Por que ele faz as pessoas deixarem de ser racionais e se auto flagelarem? Por que... O amor existe? E qual é o seu propósito? Verdadeiramente, o amor é o caminho mais tortuoso e estreito que há para ser seguido. E é o mais amado. _

Por fim, o dia demorava a passar. Inu Yasha já chegara em casa, mas não pôde fazer nada. Olhava insistentemente para a janela, manchada de pingos de água. O céu, agora, estava completamente branco. Ou seria neblina? De qualquer forma, ele sentia frio, mesmo estando no conforto de sua casa. Discou para Kikyou. Sim, desta vez ele não errou os números, apesar da visão distorcida pelas lágrimas. Caixa postal. Discou mais uma vez. Irritou-se com a voz eletrônica e desligou. Como queria conversar com ela... Só com ela... Será que ela ligaria mais tarde? Será que ela se arrependeria por ter sido tão incompreensiva com ele?

- Kikyou...

**Moshi-moshi? =D**

Para um domingo, aquele estava sendo turbulento demais. Primeiro, pela chuva que insistia em continuar. Segundo, porque o encontro de Kagome e Kouga havia sido um fracasso. E ainda teve aquele pequeno "incidente" com o celular. Graças aos céus Kouga não ficou tão bravo. No final das contas, ele até tinha achado tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

Já era de noite. A chuvinha, é claro, persistia do lado de fora. Mas o ar-condicionado veio bem a calhar. Kagome preparava udon para o jantar. Da cozinha, espiava seu namorado que, sentado no sofá, assistia (ou tentava fingir que assistia) TV. Ele parecia meio inquieto. Ou seria nervoso? O fato é que ele estava pouco à vontade, apesar de já namorarem há quase um ano. E toda vez que ele ía lá, era sempre assim.

- "O que será que ele tem..?" - ela pensou, enquanto finalizava o prato.

A mocinha arrumou a mesa. Chá, udon e senbei de sobremesa. Não era um jantar espetacular. Ainda assim, Kagome se esforçava, apesar de não saber e nem gostar de cozinhar. Também tinha um bolo na geladeira, mas ela preferiu não se arriscar a oferecê-lo, já que era quase certeza de que o gosto não estaria muito bom.

- Kouga..! A janta está pronta! - ela sorria por dentro e por fora.

- Hm... - e ele foi ao encontro da amada, abraçando-a por trás. - O que será que a minha flor preparou?

Ela não conseguiu não corar.

- Não é muita coisa, mas é de coração – sussurrou, tímida.

Kouga apertou-a carinhosamente.

- É o melhor jantar do mundo.

**Moshi-moshi? =D**

Durante a janta, Kouga e Kagome conversaram alegremente. Ele elogiou várias vezes o udon, e disse que aquele chá verde estava uma delícia. Comeram senbei feito crianças. Kagome gostava da fôrma de ursinho que vinha naqueles biscoitos.

- Vou lavar a louça. Se quiser, pode ficar assistindo TV. - Kagome levantou-se da cadeira lentamente. - Logo eu termino aqui. Depois vou pra sala te encher o saco outra vez, pode ser?

Kouga estava debruçado na mesa. Sorriu fraquinho, olhando para baixo.

- Tá..

E lá se foi ele. Quando Kagome percebeu que ele ligou a televisão, começou a sua jornada na pia.

- "Ahhhh! O que é que ele tem? É hoje que eu descubro o motivo de ele ficar assim todo estranho quando vem aqui em casa."

Não havia muito o que lavar, e logo a mocinha já se punha a sentar no sofá. Espontânea, colocou-se entre os braços do namorado. É, ele realmente estava tenso. Ela acariciou o peito masculino.

- "Sonna... O coração dele está acelerado!"

E ele sentiu muito bem aquele carinho. Suspirou abafadamente. Kagome o encarou de rabo de olho. De repente começou a se assustar um pouco.

- Olha... Kagome – ele iniciou, com o tom de voz bem suave.

Ela voltou seu rosto para a direção do dele. Kouga quase se derreteu com aquela feição extremamente infantil e bela.

- Eu sei que você deve se perguntar por quê eu nunca vim muito aqui... Ou por quê eu evito vir aqui... Eu pretendia fazer "isso" quando a gente tivesse pelo menos um ano de namoro, mas... Tenho que te confessar que nem sempre as coisas acontecem como a gente espera.

Kagome sentiu-se confusa.

- Como assim, Kouga? Do que você está falando?

Ele pegou o controle e desligou o televisor. Kagome seguiu a ação dele com os olhos.

- Eu estou falando sobre como me sinto em relação à você, Kagome.

Kouga tocou a bochecha delicada. Acariciou-a. Apreciou-a gentilmente. Voltou seu olhar para aqueles amendoados olhos castanhos.

- Eu amo muito você - aquelas palavras foram como veludo para os ouvidos da garota.

O moço de 21 anos, rápido e sedutor, tragou os lábios de Kagome, num beijo muito quente. O beijo mais quente daqueles 8 meses de namoro. Era como se ele tivesse se segurado todo esse tempo, e só agora estivesse se libertando. A menina fora pega de surpresa. Não que não estivesse gostando, mas... Mas?

Ele começou a intensificar os carinhos. Tomou a cintura fina pelas mãos e puxou-a contra seu corpo. Kagome já não tinha mais forças. Ela só teve a oportunidade de cerrar os olhos com muita força. Sentia o corpo enrijecido, tenso, pouco à vontade.

Kouga, repentinamente, parou.

Silêncio.

Entreolharam-se. Ele, ofegante, fervendo de desejo. Ela, simplesmente silenciosa, assim como o momento. A face de Kouga avermelhou-se. Ele saiu de cima de Kagome lentamente. Cutucou a franja lisa de seu cabelo com os dedos desorientados.

- Gomen...

Kagome tratou de se recompor. Suas mãos também fugiram para os cabelos, um tanto bagunçados.

- Iya... Iin da yo. - ela tentou tranquilizá-lo, mas a sua voz rouca, fininha e incerta a denunciava. Ela estava assustada.

Kouga a encarou por um momento. Desviou o olhar para a varanda.

- Olha..! As pombas não estão mais lá!

Mas a menina não achou engraçado. O clima estranhamente pesou. Kouga também não estava se achando engraçado. Nada estava engraçado. O sorriso superficial de seu rosto sumiu, efêmero. Tão efêmero quanto no momento em que Kouga o colocara em ação, sem a mínima vontade. Levantou-se ligeiramente, tratando de fechar o zíper de seu agasalho.

- Bom... É melhor eu ir andando. Já está um pouco tarde.

Cabisbaixa, Kagome também se levantou e o conduziu para a porta.

- Tudo bem...

Por que ela não conseguia olhar para ele? O que havia sido aquilo tudo? O que estava acontecendo?

- Tchau... - ele exitou por um momento, mas depois deu um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Tchau... - a despedida dela foi tão vaga quanto a dele.

Kagome fechou a porta atrás de si.

**Moshi-moshi? =D**

- Ah, cara, fala sério! - Miroku espreguiçou-se longamente.

Miroku é o melhor amigo de Inu Yasha, apesar de serem muito diferentes um do outro.

- Não me diga que vocês brigaram de novo... - Miroku digitava alguma coisa no PC, mas ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção nisso.

A agência bancária estava lotada como sempre. Já fazia mais ou menos uns 10 minutos desde que Inu Yasha chegara. Era nesse banco em que ele trabalhava todos os dias, juntamente com seu companheiro de apartamento.

- É, brigamos. Quer dizer, não sei se aquilo foi exatamente uma briga. Ela sequer quis me escutar. - Inu colocava seu casaco no encosto de sua cadeira.

- Poxa, cara, aí é tenso.

Inu Yasha sentou-se e ligou seu computador.

- É, eu sei... - suspirou - Eu realmente não entendo aquela garota. E quer saber do que mais?

- Do quê?

- Mesmo ela tendo aquele jeito estressado, eu continuo gostando dela.

Miroku deu risada.

- Deus é pai! Isso é que é ser masoquista!

- Haha! - Inu riu, desgostoso e sarcástico - Você acordou atacado hoje, hein? Quer dizer, nem sei se você dormiu, pra falar a verdade...

Os olhos do amigo brilharam.

- Putz, é mesmo, nem deu pra te contar! - ele parecia animado.

- Hm, pelo visto a noite foi boa! - e Inu arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Conheci uma tremenda gata! Gata não, um avião mesmo! Muito boa aquela garota.

- Ah, novidade. - entediou-se. Pelo visto o assunto seria o mesmo de todos os santos fins-de-semana. Balada, gatas, pegas, gatas, bebidas, pegas, gatas. - Tá, Miroku. Pula essa parte, que eu já sei de cor e salteado. - e Inu Yasha gargalhou.

Miroku emburrou-se.

- Ihh, essa Kikyou tá te deixando um porre. Deixa disso, mano. Para de se estressar por causa de uma ninfeta!

- Epa, epa, epa!!! - ele disparou, irritado.

- Tá, tá! Foi mal! - o outro desculpou-se, ainda descontente. - Mas vamos ser realistas, cara! Você está se deixando levar demais por uma menina que ainda nem tem 18 anos! Você já tem 23! Acorda pra vida, velho! Não deixa ela te controlar assim não!

Inu Yasha murchou. Se antes estava triste, agora estava acabado.

- É, eu sei... Você tem razão. Mas... O que eu posso fazer?

O amigo pegador lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Larga a mão de ser marica!

- Ôôô!! Qual é? - o rapaz partiu pra cima de Miroku.

- Marica, sim senhor! Deixa de ser chato, vamos esquecer a deprê! - e ele bateu de leve no ombro masculino. - Tá a fim de ir lá no karaoke hoje? Happy hour, como nos bons tempos?

Inu Yasha parou um pouco para pensar.

- Tsc, tsc! Pensar é coisa pra marica! - e Miroku recomeçou a gargalhada idiota.

- Tá bom, tá bom! - irritou-se - Faz tempo que não vou pra lá mesmo. Vou esfriar a minha cabeça.

- Ae! Assim que se fala, mané!

- Mané é o cace... - Inu começou a rir junto.

- Olha a boca, mocinho!

- Pô, mal aí, tia Miroka!

Gargalharam.

**Moshi-moshi? =D**

O turno da noite era de Kagome no restaurante karaoke "Utatte". O recinto estava cheio.

- Konban wa! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

Kagome acabara de chegar. Cumprimentava seus colegas, já colocando seu avental. Mais e mais pessoas chegavam.

- É... Parece que a comissão será boa hoje, né, Kagome-san! - um companheiro de trabalho exclamou.

- So desu yo! - ela parecia animadíssima.

Colocou seu chapeuzinho charmoso e foi-se para o meio da multidão. Tinha muita gente para ser atendida. Um rapaz bonito estava sentado numa mesa. Ele tinha os cabelos negros, presos num rabinho de cavalo.

- Irasshai mase. Aqui está o menu. Esteja à vontade para fazer seu pedido, senhor. - Kagome era extremamente cordial com os clientes.

Os olhos do cliente brilharam.

- "Waaa! Que garçonete linda!! Meu fetiche perfeito de garçonete!!"

Cliente esquisito! Ele não falava nada, mas parecia se contorcer de emoção. Olhava fixamente para a pobre japonesinha.

- Mattaku! - rosnou uma nova voz.

Kagome e o cliente olharam em direção da presença reprovadora.

- Pare de dar em cima da garota e deixe-a trabalhar, Miroku! - continuou bronqueando. - E você nem foi capaz de me esperar! Baka yarou! - pronunciou as últimas palavras com desprezo.

A mocinha tomou um choque.

- "Shinjirarenai! Aitsu!"

Sim, eram Inu Yasha e Miroku. Inu Yasha juntou-se ao amigo, sentando-se também à mesa. Tomara o cardápio da mão de Miroku. Analisou os pratos.

- Hm.. Vou querer... - e olhou para a atendente.

A atitude foi na mais pura inocência. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que...

- Hi... Higurashi-san?!

**Fim da Ligação.

* * *

**

**Soraa atendendo...**

Vocês devem estar se perguntando... O Inu Yasha está muito diferente nessa estória! Hm, concordo. Aqui, como devem ter percebido, ele aparece na forma humana. Bom, ele é humano aqui. Ele é super educadinho... No fundo, sempre imaginei o Inu Yasha assim, mais cavalheiro. Ele, de fato, é. Acredito que aquele jeito agressivo dele, era fruto de maus tratos sofridos em sua infância. No mais, Inu é um rapazinho gentil e que se preocupa com as pessoas que ele gosta.

Coitado! Hoje a Kikyou pegou pesado. Eu não gostaria de tê-la feito tão vilã aqui, mas... Por mais que eu saiba que a Kikyou não é uma pessoa má, eu não gosto dela! Penso que os fãs de Kagome devem achar o mesmo que eu. Se bem que... Se formos analisar com mais calma, foi a Kikyou que viu o Inu Yasha primeiro! Ela não teve culpa por ter tido sua vida interrompida por um cara idiota que não tinha seu amor correspondido.. Bom, de qualquer forma, aqui na fanfic ela agiu um tanto que infantilmente. Nem quis saber o que realmente tinha acontecido no dia do encontro. Agora ela está lá, toda brava com o pobre Inu Yasha, que não fez absolutamente nada de errado.

Hm, mudando de assunto... Hoje o Kouga quis esquentar as coisas. Na verdade, acredito que ele, desde o início de seu namoro, sempre quis esquentar as coisas. O fato é que seu amor por Kagome é tão sincero, que ele chega a ter medo de estragar tudo. Hoje meio que o temor dele veio à tona. Ao presenciar Kagome em seus braços, linda e meiga, não se aguentou. No entanto, para a sua surpresa, Kagome não correspondeu exatamente às suas expectativas. Pobrezinha. Mas todas as garotas têm dos seus dilemas. É difícil saber quando estamos realmente prontas para aprofundar uma relação. Acredito que este é o caso de Kagome.

Bom, mas de qualquer forma... Hoje vocês também conheceram o Miroku. Ele não imagino de outro jeito, a não ser o mulherengo de sempre. Mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Ele e Inu Yasha foram ao restaurante karaoke em que Kagome trabalha. Inu e Kagome não pensaram que se encontrariam novamente... O que será que vai acontecer? O destino estará agindo a favor dos dois novamente?

Descubram no próximo capítulo de **Ligação a Cobrar**! Beijos, até mais!

**Lista Telefônica: **

**Udon- **Um tipo de macarrão japonês. Pode ser encontrado em restaurantes, ou até mesmo em supermercados na forma não cozida.

**Senbei- **Um dos muitos tipos de biscoitos japoneses. O senbei é um biscoito redondo e fininho, além de leve e gostoso. Vem em um pacote com uma quantidade considerável de bolachas, enfeitadas com o desenho de um ursinho.

**Sonna- **Não... / Não pode ser...

**Gomen- **Desculpe-me

**Iya- **Não / Não quero

**Iin da yo- **Está tudo bem / Não tem problema

**Utatte- **Verbo "cantar" no modo imperativo - "Cante".

**Konban wa- **Boa noite (ao chegar a algum lugar). "Oyasumi nasai" é usado para se despedir, e também significa "boa noite".

**Yoroshiku onegai shimasu- **Conto com vocês

**So desu yo- **É mesmo

**Irasshai mase- **Seja bem-vindo(a)

**Waa- **Ahh!

**Mattaku- **Droga! (reclamando consigo mesmo)

**Baka yarou- **Seu idiota!

**Shinjirarenai- **Não posso acreditar! / Inacreditável!

**Aitsu- **"Aquele cara!" / "Ele!"

**Agenda:**

**Nai- **Oi Nai! Nossa, é mesmo, eu já inverti os números também! auhauah Também não tive a sorte de falar com um príncipe encantado... Mas é sempre bom sonhar, né? n_n Muito obrigada pela review, aqui está o segundo telefonema, espero que goste! :D Beijinhos.

**Lory Higurashi- **Nossa, a fic com cara de legal? Que bom! *-* Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou! Sim, muitas coincidências. Quem dera eu vivenciar coincidências tão boas como essas.. XD Beijos.

**Andreia Heringer- **Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Andreia! n_n A gente faz o que pode! Espero te ver aqui novamente! Beijos.

**Carol-chan989- **Hahaha, é, acho que a ideia das fichas, no final das contas, acabou sendo boa! n.n Que bom que gostou da fic, Carol! Espero que você esteja aqui sempre! Beijinhos.

**AyaChanG-** Ahh, não fala assim que fico sem graça! :D Aqui está a atualização, espero que goste, Aya-chan! Ei, seu nick é por causa da Aya, de um anime chamado Ayashi no Ceres?? *-* Beijoos!

**Perfil dos Ligadores**

**Miroku**

Idade: 23 anos

Aniversário: 20/07

Signo: Câncer

Altura: 1,82m

Peso: 72 kg

Sapato: 41

Profissão: bancário

Bibliografia: Passado desconhecido. Fez faculcade de Ciências Contábeis com Inu Yasha. Atualmente, divide um apartamento com ele.

Hobby: seduzir mulheres bonitas

Curiosidade: nem sempre fez sucesso entre as mulheres

Qualidades: extrovertido e engraçado

Defeitos: mulherengo e infantil

Gosta: de ficar com várias mulheres

Não gosta: de levar um fora


	3. Ligueme

_Você me enganou. Foi sorrateiro, assim como as ondas do mar. Eu pensava estar na parte rasa, mas quando dei por mim, já havia me afogado na imensidão de seu olhar..._

_"__**No capítulo anterior...**_

_ Kikyou não quis escutar o que Inu Yasha tinha a dizer a respeito do incidente com o encontro. Enquanto isso, Kouga e Kagome pareciam se entender muito bem, até que ele não conseguiu mais resistir a tentação, e tentou aprofundar sua relação com a bela. Ela, sentindo-se completamente despreparada, acabou não conseguindo dar continuidade àquelas quentes carícias. _

_ Inu Yasha, deprimido, contou ao seu amigo, Miroku, que mais uma vez estava brigado com sua namorada. Seu colega, de apartamento e de trabalho, o incentivou a se esquecer dos problemas e se divertir no karaoke. O que Inu não esperava, contudo, era que ele fosse reencontrar Kagome..."_

**Ligação a Cobrar**

**Telefonema 3: Ligue-me**

O bloquinho de anotação de pedidos foi largado por duas mãozinhas inertes e frias. A mocinha deu um passo defensivo para trás.

- Hi... Higurashi-san?!

O mulherengo Miroku não estava à par dos fatos.

- Oi, oi!

Inu e Kagome olhavam-se, congelados.

- Será que vocês estão me ouvindo? - o pegador irritou-se.

Trêmula, a garota tentou se recompor. Pegou o bloco no chão e, ao se levantar, recolocou no rosto a expressão cordial de sempre.

- Já escolheram o que vão pedir? - e sorriu.

Uma pequena raiva começava a procurar espaço dentro do coração de Inu Yasha. Ele se irritou com a repentina indiferença daquela menina. Irritou-se, também, pelo fato de ela ter parcela de culpa na sua atual situação com Kikyou. Resolveu agir com indiferença também.

- Hai, hai. - e ele voltou a olhar para o cardápio. - Eu quero...

Kagome anotou. Num milésimo de segundo, seus olhos avermelharam-se. Ela, sem saber bem o motivo, sentiu uma leve vontade de chorar. Mas continuou firme.

- E o senhor? - sorriu, virando-se para Miroku.

- Eu quero você, pode ser? - ele babou.

Inu Yasha chutou a canela dele por debaixo da mesa.

- Itai, itai, itai!! - esperneou o pervertido.

- Hah! - ele reclamou com desprezo. - Shouganai deshou.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi? =D

* * *

**

_**Flashback...**_

O dia foi entediante. Kikyou não conseguiu prestar atenção às aulas. Durante a aula de Inglês, ficou olhando para a janela, apreciando cegamente a paisagem da manhã. Na aula de Matemática, rabiscou ondinhas em seu caderno de anotações. Na aula de Língua Japonesa, leu os textos e os kanjis sem nenhuma dificuldade, no entanto... Não tinha interesse no que lia. Ela ficou distante durante o dia, e sua colega de classe, Ayame, percebeu isso.

Kikyou era agradável com todos, tinha uma personalidade bastante sociável, apesar de ser uma garota bem complicada, na maior parte das vezes. A maioria das pessoas de seu colégio a conheciam, ela era uma espécie de estrela estudantil.

- Nee, Kikyou-chan... - Ayame apagava a lousa, enquanto Kikyou terminava de varrer a sala de aula. - Nani ga atta no? Você está esquisita desde manhã. Tão aérea... Você não é assim.

Ayame era uma boa amiga. Ela era aluna nova, mas já tinha feito várias amizades. Uma delas, foi com Kikyou.

- Eu estou bem... Quer dizer... Não sei ao certo. - e ela se apoiou ao cabo da vassoura. Vagamente, começou a encarar o chão.

A colega foi até a janela e bateu os apagadores. Fechou os olhos para que o pó não os adentrasse. Depois, prosseguiu.

- Não sei o que houve, mas saiba que se quiser desabafar, estou aqui. - e sorriu.

_**Fim do flashback...**_

Kikyou tentava se concentrar nos estudos, mas era impossível. Suspirou longamente e se debruçou na escrivaninha.

- Dou sureba... Inu Yasha...?

* * *

**Moshi-moshi? =D

* * *

**

Finalmente o expediente acabou. Para desespero de Kagome, durante todo o período de seu trabalho, Inu Yasha e aquele seu amigo pervertido ficaram no restaurante. Foi inevitável ela passar por eles a todo o momento. Depois de comer, Inu Yasha ainda inventou de ficar cantando sem parar. E, pelo amor de Deus... Como ele cantava mal!

- "Hah, okagesamade...! Eu não aguentava mais escutar a barulheira daquele chato! Ele monopolizou o palco!! Como pode existir um ser tão sem semancol?" - ela resmungou em pensamento, enquanto terminava de guardar sua linda roupa de garçonete.

Trocou-se rapidamente, pegou sua bolsa e se despediu dos colegas. Saiu apressada, apenas parando para ajeitar seus cabelos. Do lado de fora, como sempre, estava sua amiga Sango, esperando-a. A aula na faculdade terminava tarde, e como o restaurante "Utatte" ficava no caminho de casa, Sango sempre voltava com Kagome, que saía do serviço bem na hora.

- Yappari ne! - Kagome disse baixinho, chegando perto da amiga.

- Kagome-chan! - a universitária sorriu, enquanto deixava um livro de genética de lado.

Deram início a partida.

- Como sempre, estudando. - e a linda garçonete devolveu outro sorriso.

Andavam em direção à estação de trem. Nenhuma das duas tinha o privilégio de ter um carro. Em por falar em carro, bem nesse momento Inu e Miroku passavam num. Inu dirigia, já que ele nunca bebia. Olhava distraído para a rua, quando deparou-se com Kagome e uma mulher andando na calçada. Brecou.

- Oi, oi, Inu Yasha! Por que você parou, seu idiota? - Miroku esbravejou.

Com o olhar fixo nas duas, ele respondeu.

- Vou dar uma olhada numa coisa, já volto.

- Mattaku...

Inu correu o quanto pôde.

- Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san!!

A menina parou. Sango parou logo à sua frente, interrogativa, por causa da repentina atitude da companheira. Kagome emburrou a cara e bufou.

- Ka.. Kagome-chan. - Sango continuava confusa.

Higurashi virou-se para o ser inconveniente.

- "Mou!!!" - ela pensou furiosa.

Ele chegou perto dela. Descansou um pouco da corrida.

- Nossa... - ele ofegava. - Apesar de estarem à pé, vocês andam rápido, hein!

- Kagome-chan... Kare wa dare...? - e Sango se aproximou.

- É uma loooonga história... - ela reclamou baixinho, dando uma ênfase maior ao "longa".

Inu Yasha aborreceu-se.

- So na no? Então é por causa dessa história tão comprida que você me ignorou hoje?

Ela suspirou. Contou até dez no pensamento.

- Inu Yasha, esta é minha amiga Sango. Sango, este é meu... - não sabia o que ele era. - Este é Inu Yasha.

- Ah! Hajimemashite! - e Sango curvou-se de leve, delicada e educadamente.

Ele ficou um tanto sem graça. Deu vexame na frente da pobre desconhecida.

- Kochira koso. Yoroshiku. - e sentiu os dedos entre os cabelos.

Sem perceber, Kagome mexia nas madeixas também.

- Mas, então... - Sango tentava melhorar o clima. - Vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo?

- Não exatamente... - a mocinha começou.

- Ah, sim! - e o mocinho também.

Atrapalharam-se tanto, que até falaram ao mesmo tempo. Entreolharam-se, flamejantes, somente separados pela estudiosa garota, que estava no meio dos dois.

_BIBI!_

De repente, Miroku buzinou. Chegou perto dos três com o carro. Colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Ué, parceiro. Tava querendo começar uma festa sem me convidar?

- Hahaha... Você e suas piadas engraçadas..! - o rapaz sorriu amarelo, sarcasticamente.

Kagome entrou numa espécie de pânico. Aquele cara ficou dando em cima dela a noite toda! Miroku saiu do carro e olhou bem para ela.

- E você nem me apresentou a sua garçonete linda, né?

O moço de longos cabelos revirou os olhos.

- Kagome, Miroku; Miroku, Kagome. - ele disse, sem vontade.

- Oi. - Kagome tentou ser bem seca. - E esta é minha amiga Sango.

Sango ficou sem graça.

- Hajimemashite.

- Prazer. - Miroku não sentiu um pingo de interesse pela tal Sango.

Inu Yasha chegou perto da porta do carro.

- Tá, cansei de tantas apresentações. Vocês estão voltando pra casa?

- Si... - Sango fez menção de responder.

- Na verdade... Nós podemos voltar sozinhas, não somos mocinhas indefesas. - mas Kagome a interrompeu.

Miroku deu risada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou! - Inu também achou engraçado.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, senhorita Kagome... - o pervertido tirou um cartãozinho do bolso da camisa. - Aqui está o meu telefone. Caso queira me ligar, terei o maior prazer de falar com você. - e estendeu-o para ela. - Ligue-me.

Ela pegou o pequeno cartão com desgosto, apesar de não ter demonstrado tal repulsa. Homens daquele tipo realmente não eram do interesse dela. Os dois rapazes entraram no carro e deram partida.

- A gente se vê. - disse Inu, olhando para as duas simpaticamente.

Foram embora, ainda dando uma última buzinada. As duas meninas voltaram a caminhar em direção à estação de trem.

- Nossa...

- Nossa o quê, Sango-chan?

- Aquele Miroku... - ela parou para tomar fôlego. - Ele é bonito, hein!

Kagome bufou.

- E você tem mau gosto, hein!

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! =D

* * *

**

No caminho para casa, Inu Yasha dirigia silenciosamente, enquanto Miroku tagarelava sem parar. Ele estava muito empolgado. Isso era completamente normal para um mulherengo como ele, é claro. Falava compulsivamente sobre a "garçonete linda".

- Eu vi nos olhos dela a alegria, depois de eu passar meu número pra ela! Com certeza ela me ligará e...

Seu amigo parecia não prestar atenção ao monólogo.

- Ei, mané, tá me ouvindo? - e o assanhado já se preparou para tomar um soco pelo "mané".

- Tô... Tô sim... - o outro respondeu vagamente.

Miroku ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

- Ahhhh, cara! Não vá me dizer que está pensando naquela sua namorada outra vez!

- Tsc... - Inu sabia que sofria ao pensar em Kikyou, mas era inevitável.

Contornaram uma esquina e continuaram seguindo.

- É por isso que eu não namoro ninguém! Mulher é um troço esquisito. Pra mim, elas são iguais a termômetros.

Sem parar de olhar para a rua escura, Inu perguntou:

- Por que termômetros?

- Porque elas esquentam na frente do fogão e depois esfriam no tanque! - e começou a gargalhar igual a um tonto.

O motorista apaixonado - agora irritado - tirou uma das mãos do volante para dar um peteleco na cabeça de Miroku.

- Você é um trouxa mesmo. Com essa mentalidade, serão as mulheres que não irão querer namorar você. Idiota. - e recolocou a mão no volante calmamente.

Miroku reclamou alguma coisa, mas depois recomeçou o falatório.

- Mas o fato é: que pedaço de mal caminho aquela sua amiga...

- Ela não é minha amiga! - Inu Yasha esbravejou, enquanto passavam por uma lombada.

O pervertido deu uma risada debochada, enquanto apoiava o braço na janela aberta do veículo.

- Não é amiga? Nem lance, né?

- Nem lance, nem ficante e nem bosta nenhuma! Eu não tenho dessas coisas, não!

- Exatamente. Você tem namorada! - e deu risada ainda mais alto.

Inu Yasha ignorou.

- Bom, então melhor pra mim. Aqueles peitos e aquele traseiro durinho ainda vão ser meus! - e ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

Por um momento, Inu não soube o que responder, por mais que já estivesse acostumado com seu amigo. Por fim...

- Sem comentários... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Miroku não entendeu a atitude de seu grande companheiro, mas isso para ele não era o mais importante por enquanto. Para ele, agora, "pegar" Kagome estava em primeiro plano.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! =D

* * *

**

Enquanto Kagome-chan dormia feito um anjo, Inu Yasha pelejava para pregar os olhos. Não, ele não estava conseguindo dormir. Ele estava - sim - preocupado com sua delicada situação com Kikyou, mas... Desde a volta para casa, quem estava tomando conta de seus pensamentos não era a namorada. Não sabia por quê, mas... Aquela Kagome tinha um "q" de mistério que ele não conseguia desvendar.

Algo nela lhe chamava atenção. Talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de ela ser muito bonita - ainda mais bonita do que a própria Kikyou. Ou talvez... É, mas realmente ela é muito bonita.

Inu virou o corpo para o outro lado. A janela estava fechada, fazia um friozinho arrepiante do lado de fora. Ele tinha a impressão de que também garoava fininho na rua, mas não queria verificar se era isso mesmo. Deitou-se de barriga para cima. Olhou cegamente para o teto de concreto. O quarto era aconchegante, mas seu coração estava apertado e desconfortavelmente aflito.

Desesperou-se.

Pegou o celular no criado-mudo e enviou uma mensagem de texto para Kikyou.

_ "Sinto sua falta."_

Suspirou, aliviado.

Se conseguiu escrever essas palavras, então...

Não, definitivamente, ele não sentia atração por Kagome Higurashi. Não mesmo.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! =D

* * *

**

Amanheceu. E, com o sol da manhã, surgiu Kouga, interfonando no apartamento de Kagome. Ele a levava todos os dias para o cursinho de carro. Como sempre, ela ainda não estava pronta. Ela odiava acordar cedo. E, mais uma vez, como sempre, pediu para que ele subisse e a esperasse um pouco. E Kouga, agindo contra o próprio costume, disse que subiria - e realmente subiu.

Kagome sentiu o estômago revirar, tal surpresa que sentiu. Deu um frio na barriga.

- Se antes eu achava estranho ele nunca querer vir aqui em casa, agora acho mais estranho ainda ele querer aparecer aqui! - exclamou, vestindo o sutiã M com pressa.

_DING! DONG!_

Era ele!!

Correu para a entrada, sem ao menos ter conseguido terminar de vestir a camiseta branca. Abriu a porta.

- Ohayou go... - o rapaz não conseguiu terminar o cumprimento. Instintivamente, colocou os olhos no corpo bonito. Sua visão de raio-x permitiu que ele a visse além daquele conjunto de roupa íntima. As têmporas coradas mostravam que ele tinha adorado ver aquilo tudo.

- Vem, entra, entra. - a garota disse alegremente, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de vestir a blusinha.

Kagome foi até o quarto. Enquanto vestia a calça jeans, continuou conversando - num tom um pouco mais alto, é claro, já que Kouga se limitou a ficar na sala de estar.

- Espere só mais um pouquinho, que já estou quase pronta.

Correu para a sala com o par de _All Star_ na mão. Jogou-se no sofá e começou a se calçar.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso. - ela continuou falando, sem olhá-lo.

Disparou para o quarto novamente, pegou sua mochila, ajeitou o cabelo e voltou apressada para a sala.

- Estou pronta. - esboçou um sorriso forçado.

Kouga a encarou perdidamente. Não havia conseguido dizer absolutamente nada - claro, ela nem lhe deu a oportunidade.

- Hãn... Você não vai se agasalhar? Está um pouco frio lá fora... - e ele devolveu um sorrisinho sem graça.

Ele era friorento. Na maioria das vezes em que Kagome se encontrava com ele, ele sempre estava, pelo menos, com um suéter de lã. Kagome pensou um pouco no que ía responder.

- Bom... Nesse caso, se eu sentir frio... Você me esquenta! - e ela alargou o sorriso forçado.

Kouga olhou para o chão e deu uma risadinha baixa.

- Vamos, você já está atrasada.

E lá se foram.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! =D

* * *

**

Kikyou saiu cedo de casa. No caminho a chuva apertou. De acordo com a previsão do tempo, os japoneses não deveriam largar seus guarda-chuvas, pois choveria o mês todo. Isso era até normal, já que no mês de junho o clima fecha no país nipônico.

A adolescente chegou adiantada na escola. Sacudiu o guarda-chuva transparente de detalhes em amarelo e o colocou no armário. Trocou os sapatos. Pegou os livros e seu telefone celular.

- Opa, esqueci de ligar o celular depois que carreguei a bateria dele!

Enquanto ía para a sala de aula, ligou o aparelho.

_PLIM! PLOM! _

- Hm, um torpedo!

_"Você recebeu uma mensagem de Amorzinho. Ler agora?"_

Kikyou parou na porta da sala, com os olhos arregalados. Clicou em "Sim".

_"Sinto sua falta."_

Por um breve instante, ela sentiu seu coração amolecer. Queria vê-lo, abraçá-lo novamente. Mas depois, seu orgulho falou mais alto. Mais do que depressa, deletou a mensagem.

- "Meras palavras não vão fazer com que eu te perdoe, Inu Yasha." - e então, a aula começou.

* * *

**Moshi-moshi! =D

* * *

**

Kagome sentiu-se aliviada, depois que Kouga foi trabalhar. O cursinho era um tédio, mas era melhor do que ter de aguentar o clima no carro. Os dois não falaram nada que pudesse magoar um ao outro, sequer haviam feito algo um ao outro. O fato, é que depois da noite anterior, em que quase deram um passo a mais em direção à hora "h", ambos ficaram estranhos. Da parte de Kouga, pelo menos, era um sentimento de culpa e ao mesmo tempo de vergonha. Ele não deixou de fazer aquilo tudo por grande desejo, mas não queria que o laço com sua amada se desatasse.

Para Kagome, no entanto, a situação resultou numa complicada incógnita. Kouga não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela poderia pensar agora. Ele tinha alguns palpites, no entanto. Ela simplesmente poderia estar envergonhada, tímida. Ou talvez... Tivesse achado que ele estava indo rápido demais. Mas uma coisa era certa: ela o estava evitando.

Intervalo. Kagome conversava com colegas de classe, enquanto comiam bento. De repente seu celular tocou. Ela tremeu nas bases, ao pensar que poderia ser seu namorado. Mas quando olhou o pequeno visor, e leu _"Sango chamando"_, acalmou-se consideravelmente - apesar de achar estranho a amiga ligar tão do nada.

- Moshi-moshi, Kagome desu!

- "Kagome-chan, tudo bem?"

- Oi, Sango-chan! Estou bem, sim. E você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sango exitou.

- "Não, não. Está tudo bem."

- Ah, yokatta. Mas... Então a que devo sua ilustre ligação? - e a garota riu, animada.

- "Bom... Er... Sabe o que é?"

- Diga.

- "É que... Eu queria te pedir um favor."

- Favor? Ah, tudo bem! O que você quer? - Kagome perguntou de boca cheia.

- "Será que você poderia... Ligar para uma pessoa para mim?"

- Ligar..? Ligar para quem?

- "Para o... "

_ TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM..._

**Fim da Ligação.**

**Soraa atendendo...**

O destino (ou seria a Soraa o.o) continua a atuar. Desta vez, Inu Yasha se encontrou por acaso com a "linda garçonete", Kagome-chan, no restaurante "Utatte". Miroku, sem perder tempo, começou a dar em cima dela (grande surpresa). Na verdade, grande surpresa MESMO, porque, como creio que todas vocês deveriam estar esperando, Miroku daria em cima de Sango. É, falhou! Sango, aliás, parece que gostou bastante do nosso taradinho preferido. Pra quem será que ela pedirá que Kagome ligue?

Kikyou continua na frieza, enquanto Kouga, apesar de friorento, ainda sente o coração ferver de paixão por Kagome. Depois da "grande aproximação", Kouga não sabe mais o que fazer para ter a antiga Kagome de volta. Ela está evitando olhar nos olhos dele. Evita-o de todas as formas. Com certeza aquela noite chuvosa, um domingo frustrado, foi bem. . . Vamos ver o que eles vão fazer!

E, para finalizar, Inu Yasha sentiu uma ponta de atração por Kagome. Ou será que está negando isso a si próprio? Se Kikyou não agir rápido, pode perder seu doce namorado. . .

Espero vocês no próximo telefonema de **Ligação a Cobrar**! Beijinhos, amigas!

**Lista Telefônica:**

**Oi- **Ei

**Hai- **Sim

**Itai- **Ai!

**Shouganai deshou- **Não tem jeito mesmo

**Nee- **Ei

**Kanji- **Ideogramas japoneses, derivados dos ideogramas chineses.

**Nani ga atta no?-** O que aconteceu?

**Dou sureba?- **O que farei?

**Okagesamade- **Graças à Deus

**Yappari ne- **Como eu esperava / Sabia / Como eu suspeitava

**Mattaku- **Droga! / Merda!

**Mou- **Poxa! / Que droga!

**Kare wa dare (desu ka)?- **Quem é ele?

**So na no?- **É mesmo, é?

**Hajimemashite- **Prazer em conhecê-lo

**Kochira koso. Yoroshiku- **O prazer é todo meu

**Ohayou gozaimasu- **Bom dia

**Bento- **É o nome que se dá para as famosas "marmitas". É algo como almoço (lê-se "bentô").

**Moshi-moshi, Kagome desu- **Alô (ao telefone), é a Kagome.

**Yokatta- **Que bom / Ainda bem

**Agenda:**

**Lory Higurashi- **É . . . tadinha da Kikyou. Aqui na fic, no entanto, nem eu mesma a entendo direito! Acho que eu nunca faria isso com o garoto que eu amasse, sabe? Ela é um pouco (um pouco? XD) imatura. E orgulhosa. Se bem que orgulhosa até eu sou. o.o Mas temos que aprender a reconhecer nossos erros! Miroku, tarado como sempre, entrou em ação! Ele não presta auhauahauha Mentira, ele tem um bom coração! Só é um pouquinho . . . Assanhado! XD Enfim, tá aqui a continuação! Beijos!

**Nai- ** Alô! E aí, Nai, como você está? É, pelo visto a opinião sobre a Kikyou é unânime! Kouga, tadinho, sempre tenta se controlar perto de Kagome. É até compreensível, porque as necessidades masculinas são diferentes das nossas! auahauhaua Mas enfim, ele nem chegou a pegar tão pesado, mas parece que para Kagome-chan foi muita coisa! Vamos ver no que dá entre eles dois. . . E não, o Miroku não gosta de levar fora auhauahauha Ele vai odiar quando levar o primeiro fora! Quem será que vai fazer essa proeza? *-* Hahaha! Espero que você apareça também nesse capítulo! Beijos! Sim, até a próxima ligação.

**Perfil dos Ligadores**

**Sango**

Idade: 19 anos

Aniversário: 22/02

Signo: Peixes

Altura: 1,67m

Peso: 56 kg

Sapato: 37

Profissão: estudante do 2° ano de Biologia

Bibliografia: Passado desconhecido. Conheceu Kagome durante uma ida ao restaurante karaoke em que ela trabalha. Desde então, trocaram telefones e e-mails e acabaram se tornando boas amigas.

Hobby: estudar

Curiosidade: não vai muito bem em Física

Qualidades: estudiosa e meiga

Defeitos: calada e tímida

Gosta: de assistir a doramas (telenovelas japonesas)

Não gosta: de passar cola durante as provas

**Ayame**

Idade: 17 anos

Aniversário: 02/01

Signo: Capricórnio

Altura: 1,64m

Peso: 52kg

Sapato: 36

Profissão: estudante

Bibliografia: Passado desconhecido. É prima de segundo grau de Kouga. Apesar disso, tiveram muito contato na infância. Distanciaram-se durante a adolescência do rapaz, que se concentrou nos estudos, para entrar na faculdade que cursa atualmente. Bem na época em que eles parariam de se ver, ela começou a ter uma queda por ele.

Hobby: fazer novas amizades

Curiosidade: a cor natural de seu cabelo é castanho-escuro

Qualidades: receptiva e leal

Defeitos: falante e egocêntrica

Gosta: de Kouga

Não gosta: de quem não gosta de Kouga


End file.
